hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 70 (2011)
Guts × And × Courage (コンジョウ×ト×ユウジョウ, Konjō × To × Yūjō) is the 70th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on March 10th, 2013. Overview Gon is unable to hold onto Razor's throw and is sent out of bounds. He uses Back to return, but Hisoka is also injured and the situation looks grim. However, Gon has an idea for defeating Razor, but he needs Killua's help to pull it off. Summary As the game continues Gon is a bit injured, but fired up. The ball will remain on Gon's side, but since the ball hit the ceiling, which is part of the floor, Gon is technically out. He is forced to use Back to be able to return to the game. Goreinu and Killua pass the ball to each other until Gon is done getting patched up. Goreinu, who wants to get even with Razor, launches a throw directly to his black ape and switches places with the ape to hit Razor in the face. Before it lands on the ground, Razor's Devil manages to catch the ball and quickly attacks Goreinu. He is hit in the face himself, and becomes unconscious. Goreinu now out of the game for good, Tsezguerra realizes his team is now at a clear disadvantage. Razor's next attack is a slide throw towards Killua, but before it reaches him the ball changes its direction towards Biscuit and Hisoka. The two manage to dodge the ball, but one of Razor's Devils appears outside, beside Hisoka, and catches it, throwing the ball back to Hisoka. Hisoka manages to block the attack using his Bungee Gum, but in spite of this, he stills gets injured. Killua analyzes the attack and wonders if he hadn't dodged left he might have been killed. Everyone is shocked Biscuit is out since her dress was hit and is counted as part of the body. Gon uses his Back and returns to the game. Hisoka discovers that the ball thrown outside was less powerful than Razor's attack and Killua states that if they avoid Razor's attack they will avoid serious damage. Gon disagrees, wanting to win fairly and won't settle for a cheap win. He wants to utterly destroy Razor at his own game. He asks Killua to stand at the center of the field and Gon charges his Nen ability while Killua holds the ball for Gon to punch. With an incredible force, Gon lets loose Jajanken and hits one of Razor's powerful Devils, sending it out of the field. Gon is upset because the attack needed more power to take down Razor. Before he attacks again, Gon closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, focusing his Ren. He suddenly releases an immense amount of aura and charges his Nen more powerful than the last time. He punches the ball towards Razor, while at the same time Razor increases his Nen to block the attack, using both hands and sends the ball flying upwards without hitting the ceiling. Everyone is amazed at what they just saw and can barely move. Razor explains that they can do more than catch and dodge. While Razor waits for the ball to come down, Hisoka takes the opportunity to catch the ball using Bungee Gum to send Razor out and force him to use his Back. Tsezguerra's group likes their odds 3 on 2, but Tsezguerra explains that their team is the one that's disadvantaged seeing the condition of Gon and Hisoka. To make matters worse, Killua has severely injured his hands by putting only a little Nen protection on them to avoid decreasing the power of Gon's attack. Tsezguerra decides to call a timeout and asks Gon to punch the ball outside for him to hold the ball because of his concerns with Killua's injury. Killua disagrees and thinks this will be a cop-out. He fakes the severity of his injury, stating he is fine, but Biscuit pulls out his hands from his pockets and reveals they are very swollen. Killua insists on holding the ball and Gon trusts his friend and wants Killua to hold it for him, believing he's the only one who can do it. When the timeout is over, Biscuit takes the ball and throws it to the last Devil inside, sending him out of the game. Now Razor gains control of the ball and Gon comes up with an idea to be able to stop Razor's attack. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 70 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Greed Island arc